1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a roof which can be folded into the trunk of a convertible vehicle and which optimizes the volume available in the trunk when the roof is folded and enables the rear seat bulkhead to be positioned as far as possible toward the rear to provide more room for the rear seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional opening roof, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the roof parts 1 and 2 are folded rearward by a parallelogram system comprising a hinge 3 attached to the bodyshell, a hinge 4 attached to the two roof parts and a rod 5 hinged to the bodyshell at 6 and to the front roof part at 7.
When the two roof parts 1, 2 have been folded into the trunk, after opening the trunk lid 8 in the direction of the arrow H, the opposite curvatures of the two roof parts result in a very large gap C, reducing commensurately the height B of the trunk and the entrance A of the trunk relative to the rear-facing panel 9.
Another disadvantage is that to optimize the dimension B the roof part 2 must be as horizontal as possible, which implies a rear seat bulkhead that is very far forward, limiting the space available for the rear seats.
An aim of the present invention is to remedy the above drawbacks.